


maybe

by zutterly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutterly/pseuds/zutterly
Summary: “hanbin-ah, it’s going to be okay.”





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work ive ever posted, so go easy on me... ikon is seven always ♡

hanbin is shaking. his whole world, everything he’s built, is now crashing down upon him in the speed of light. he feels like he’s getting buried underneath it all, and like no one’s coming to dig him up again this time.

then suddenly jiwon is there, and he’s reaching out to envelop hanbin’s shaking hands into his own bigger ones. 

“hanbin-ah, it’s going to be okay.”

jiwon’s eyes are clear of any worrying clouds and as his older friend drags him up from his suffocation with a warm, strong embrace, maybe hanbin won’t be alone after all.  
jiwon rubs circles into hanbin’s back, letting him hyperventilate and then eventually rest against his chest, his forehead hitting jiwon’s shoulder.

“we’re gonna make it work, no matter what happens next, we’ll figure something out.”

jiwon’s voice is soothing and strangely calm given the situation.  
hanbin thinks that maybe he’s right, maybe this is not the end, maybe ikon will still be able to be seven, maybe it will just take some time to make it happen. 

“we won’t leave you and you won’t leave us. we love you. i love you.”


End file.
